There are many instances in which it is desirable to retain or hold a tube-like member in generally fixed position relative to a limb, such as an arm or leg, of a human. The most obvious need arises in hospitals or other patient care facilities. However, any number of situations exist wherein it is necessary or preferable for a tube-like member to be maintained in a fixed or secure position relative to the body so as not to become caught or snagged during movement or activity, or so as not to slip into a position wherein the tube could be bent or crimped or otherwise damaged.
Examples of such applications might include patient-care catheter tubes or intravenous tubes. Such tubes must be positioned so as not to be bent, pinched, crushed, snagged or pulled by movement of the patient or by those administering to the patient.
A number of techniques and apparatus have been used in the past to address the problem. The tube can be directly taped to the patient. However, such taping is not particularly comfortable to the patient and does not lend itself readily to replacement or servicing of the tube. Besides, the tape can leave undesirable residue on the tube and on the patient's body.
A commonly used non-tape retainer has been an adjustable strap member configured for attachment to the leg or arm of the patient, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,863. The retaining band of such structure includes a rigid metal clip or buckle through which a secondary strip of material passes, to form a loop that can be retainably tightened around a catheter tube or the like, for holding the tube in position against the band. Such structure provides improved flexibility for use with patients of varied size limbs and for use with tubes of varied outer circumference. However, the rigid clip or buckle of such device adds to the cost of the device, and permits slippage of the tube relative to the strap if not tightened enough, or undesirable bending and restriction of the tube, if tightened too much. Further, the presence of the rigid metal clip can cause discomfort to the wearer and can be difficult to secure since the tube retaining tab must be threaded through the clip or buckle in order to secure the tube.
The present invention addresses the above shortcomings of prior art retaining straps and generally provides an improvement over such prior art devices. The retaining strap of the present invention eliminates the rigid metal clip or buckle of the prior art, making it easier to manufacture, less expensive, more convenient to use, and more comfortable for the patient. Further, the retaining strap of the present invention minimizes the chance of damage or bending or crimping of the tube being held thereby.